


Most likely to get arrested for doing something stupid

by ScarDolphin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarDolphin/pseuds/ScarDolphin
Summary: Filled this out for a prompt





	Most likely to get arrested for doing something stupid

“HINATA WHERE ARE YOU?!” Kageyama bellowed, although his voice was nowhere near as loud as the music that filled the air in the bar. The bar was crowded. It was another Friday night, where Kageyama and Hinata had gone out to meet their senpais from high school, Asahi and Nishinoya. They had met outside the bar and decided to go for a drink. After high school, Kageyama and Hinata went to the same college that Asahi and Nishinoya went to, a few years ahead of them. They'd since then met up a few times, and now that Hinata, who was the last one, had turned 21 and was of legal drinking age, they had decided to go out drinking that night.

Unfortunately for them, not long after they arrived at the half-empty bar and had their first drink, had the bar started filling up with people. One group at a time, and then Kageyama and Hinata had lost their companions somewhere in the crowd. The music, that had been playing gently in the background, was now turned up as the bar turned into a dance floor. Hinata had headed off to the bathroom and never came back, so Kageyama was searching for him. Without luck. He had been to the bathroom, but it was Hinata-free, and he felt he was going in circles in the same area.

The air felt heavy. Feeling the alcohol hit him like an oncoming truck, Kageyama staggered a few steps as he was pushed around, the crowd showing no mercy. A flash of orange caught his eye ahead of him, but disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Just behind where Kageyama thought he had seen Hinata, was the door. He never thought about checking outside. Until now, that was. He headed for the door. It was a bit of a struggle, and he ended up taking a detour to get through the room that was filled with too many people for its capacity.

Finally reaching the entrance, Kageyama staggered out, taking a deep breath of the fresh air that hit him. He looked around. The streets weren't empty, in fact, they were quite full compared to normal. He scanned the area for Hinata's distinctive orange hair, but unable to see him.  
“I didn't do anything!” Kageyama heard a voice from the street that was parallel with the one he was on. The voice sounded familiar. He walked forward, slowly and unsteadily, the protesting continuing, and as he turned the corner, he found what he was looking for.

In an unexpected situation. For with Hinata were two policemen, attempting to get him into their car.   
“Hinata!” At the mention of his voice, Hinata turned his head.  
“Kageyama help me! I haven't done anything!” Hinata exclaimed, struggling wildly.  
“What did he do?” Kageyama asked.  
“He drove into me with his bike,” replied one of the policemen calmly. Kageyama sighed and shook his head as Hinata got shoved into the vehicle.


End file.
